Leah's secret
by I'mnottouchingU
Summary: While Jacob was morning over Bellas wedding to a leech and Leah was sick of Sams attitude, they had a fling oops Now Leah carried a secret with her that not even jacob knows and that secret is he has kids. As maturing wolves, can they survive high school?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Leah; and I think I may have just made the biggest mistakes of my existence.

First, I fell in love with a younger guy, Jacob.

Second, he was taken.

Third, we did it

Fourth, we didn't use protection

And fifth, I gave them all up.

Riley and Abi; orphans at the adoption center. They jumped into Jessica's arms when she and Mike came in after a vibrator accident caused her tubes to malfunction.

Too bad they weren't orphans. They had a mom, and a dad, but of course Jacob knows nothing. How could I tell him? He had a life to live and a smelly imprint girl to live with.

My name is Leah, and my life sucks eggs.


	2. Chap 1: Burnt waffles and spider bras

**Chapter 1: Burnt Waffles and Spider bras.**

**Abi POV**

._Beep beep beep_

I hate that noise, it could only mean one thing. Dad, but I usually just call him Mike, was cooking again. I could smell smoke coming from the burnt… waffles? Bacon? Ah whatever. I slowly got out of bed and looked at the wolf clock I had on my nightstand. It was only 9:30. I was woken up two hours ahead of schedule!

I trudged my way to the bathroom that joined my room with my sister's. I looked in the mirror and saw a very annoyed girl with jet-black hair that was red at the tips. Large black bags under the mud brown eyes. My sister calls our eyes chocolatey but whatever.

My sister and I are identical. The only way to tell us apart is my hair ends are red, hers are green. I think they look like snot but that's just me. All her friends think it's cute so I'm alone in this one.

**THUNK**

Then a loud "WTF turn the lights on!!!!" Only could be one thing. My sis.

I opened the door to see a very pissed off Riley on the ground with a sleeping mask on that said _princess at sleep_. It matched perfectly with her indigo short-shorts and bra-shirt thing.

I ripped the mask off her face. "oohhhhhh. I forgot I had the mask on." I slapped her upside the head.

"Ditz" I told her, jokingly.

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Why thankyou." We both started cracking up at that.

"You look like hell" She told me. I looked down and saw my purple shirt going down to my knees. Underneath I had a plaid pair of short-shorts, but that wasn't what was catching her attention. They were red.

"Someone had their period in bed again." She said teasingly. I scowled but started cracking up.

After I had cleaned up, put a pad in my shorts, and brushed my hair and junk, we were all eating burnt waffles. Yay.

"I have cheerleading practice today, so you're stuck with the devil spawn." She whispered in my ear. I groaned. With Mike at his security worker job (however he managed THAT is a mystery, he's scared of his own shadow) and with Jessica running a gossip magazine, their tiny terror is left here a lot. Oh joy. I reached out my hand and cried "NNOOOOOOOOO" As Riley left, laughing evily.

I turned back to the tiny terror, Trisha, who was glaring at me with those creepy hazel eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of glaring, scowling, raiding of the candy jars, she finally spoke. "I don't like you, you don't like me. I get that. Just grab that snickers on the top shelf and I won't put spiders in your bras. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She wasn't fibbing. I didn't believe her the first time she threatened that and I had to go to the doctor because I was apparently allergic to those common brown ones. Yikes.

Speaking of doctors, we have a new one. Collen. Er, was it Cullen? I don't remember. He has a humungo family, shows what he does with the wife. He brought them all into the waiting area to discuss something "private" and I swear, there were a hundred of em! They breed like freakin rabbits!

Anyway, I gave Trisha her snickers and while she was nibbling at it like a mouse nibbles on it's cheese that it barely got from the trap, I snuck out and since it was Riley's turn to take the car, I had to settle for my bike. Gee, wasn't this day turning out well?


	3. Chap 2: Sexy Gods and Women problems

**Chapter 2:**

**Riley's POV**

"Hey hey! Whuddya say?! Maroon and white! ***clap***

Hey hey! Whuddya say?! Maroon and white! ***clap*"**

"Come on ladies, let's see those cinnamon rolls!" I soooo have captain in the bag next year! I'm the co-captain of the spirit squad. Maria, the captain (till next year anyways) came up with the name. I wanted to call it joy squad, but whatev.

"Hey Mandy tighter muscles and Stacy I know you were up all night with Matt, but still keep your eyes open!"

This is sooo much fun bossing people around, I mean they usually do what I say anyway, but this is better.

Then I see Damon and his gang hiding under the bleachers looking at the girls. Ugh. They are so disgusting. One of them is always in jail for something, and another smokes pot or weed or some kind of drug. Damon's the head of it all. Charlie hates him.

Great guys. Way to totally douse my preppy mood. "Hey pot heads maybe if you had the balls to talk to a girl you could actually get some action in that crotch you're staring at!" I shouted at them.

Then of course the girls all started screaming and calling them dirty names. Most of the pot heads scampered off, some with a black eye or two, but, of course, damon finds the balls to approach me.

Damon's like six foot something with smoldering green eyes and skin that never seems to have any flaws. Whether this is the result of some illegal drug still has too be decided. He has jet-black hair with natural curls. He has lots of tattoos all over; and when I say all over, I mean ALL OVER. He's kind of sexy in a forbiddon fruit way, but he's way to immature for me.

" Alright then hon, I got plenty of balls. U ever want some, U know where to find me." He said with one of those half-smiles. His eyes full of lust.

For a second I was to disgusted to speak but I quickly over came that. "I have better balls then you to bounce. You know, like actual satisfying ones."

"Ouch that's cold hon." Unknowing on my part he leaned closer, his soft lips barely touching mine, and whispered slowly against mine," But I bet I can make you hotter than any other man. Satisfying cock or not."

He then smiled that half-smile of his and walked away. I stood there, mesmerized for a moment. The other girls had scampered off so now I was completely alone, watching that damn sexy god fade away into the distance.

I was awoken from my trance by the school bell. I took off into those maroon brick buildings.

I was sitting beside my two best friends, besides Abi and Claire, Stacy and Mandy from practice. Speaking of Claire, she's dating like this older guy on the rez. He's like, really tall like eight hundred bazillion feet! He's a freakin giant!!!! Anyway, Stacy passed me a note under the desk. We always had a way of never getting in trouble. I think it's because we're so hot.

_So Riley, what were U and bad-boy damon doin?_

**Me kickin his ass**

_I heard U couldn't keep ur eyes off it_

**From who?**

_Everyone. it's all around school_

**THAT fast?!?!**

_U should no better ur the queen of gossip anyway_

**So true**

**btw did u hear that Kira and trent totally did it during bio last week?**

_No!_

**Yes!!!**

_No!_

**Yes!!!**

_Omg times 3!_

"Riley." My head jerked up to see the teacher waving his meter stick at me; expecting me to answer some question I didn't hear.

"Sorry Mr. Whatsit, I've been feeling really bad lately. U know, woman problems?" You can see I'm very experienced at this.

He got all red in the face "Oh, oh um….. that's… ok… you may be excused."

"Thankyou Mr. whatsit," Then I flashed him my dazzling smile that works on _every _boy in this school. I then scampered out the door and across the parking lot to my lime green VW bug. I popped an Avril lavigne CD in the player, leaned back, and relaxed. This was so much better than class.


End file.
